


Shimmer

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Jennifer Walters fills in for Ben Grimm in the Fantastic Four. And Susan Storm fills in Jen in the bedroom. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Susan Storm/Jennifer Walters
Series: Marvelous Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 13





	Shimmer

**Shimmer(Susan Storm/Invisible Woman and Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk)**

* * *

  
“So, do you treat all of the fill-in team members like this? Or just the green skinned ones?”

Jennifer Walters, the Sensational She-Hulk, joined up with the Fantastic Four, after Benjamin J. Grimm, the ever loving Blue Eyed-Thing, took a sabbatical. Right now, Jen had been at the mercy, of not a bad guy, or girl, although this woman could be rather bad when she wanted to be. And it was a good kind of mercy, when Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, all woman as Jennifer peered up at her breasts as Sue slowly teased Jen by making her body suit go invisible.

Oh, Jen knew she was losing it mentally and succumbing to pleasure when she began to think in run-on sentences. Susan leaned in and kissed Jen’s breasts and made her cry out. Susan Storm was all over her green body and worshipped the She-Hulk all over. Oh, this just sent pleasurable tremors between Jen’s legs and caused her to slowly, but surely become unglued as she worked her way all the way.

“I felt that since we did so good, we would get to know each other a little bit better.”

Susan removed her suit and showed off her amazing naked body to Jennifer. And her pussy, her pussy pushed into She-Hulk’s face. Jennifer had to taste it, it looked beautiful. Nice and hot, Jen drove her pussy down into Susan’s wet cunt and licked her.

Susan smiled and tasted She-Hulk. Delicious, as she thought. The jade giantess was quite the treat for Susan Storm to enjoy and she danced her tongue all the way down into her pussy. The tongue danced back and forth to casually bring her hips bumping back and forth against her tongue.

The two lovely heroines engaged in a time honored tradition of a sixty nine position. The race had been on to see who would be the first to get the other to cum.

Sue played for keeps, although Jen introduced her tongue into the warm, smoldering depths of the superheroine. The moment Sue drove down into her pussy, Jen turned into a waterfountain. And that orgasm set off one deep into Susan as she squirted all over Jen’s face.

Jen took the juices into her mouth and all over her face. She went in and wet wild on Sue’s pussy. She tried to move but Sue pinned her down, somehow. Some invisible force kept Jen from rising up.

Which left her at the tender mercy of the first lady of the Fantastic Four.. Sue just broke out into a wide grin and planted a few kisses all over Jen’s nipples which stood high to the ceiling. Oh, fuck, she was licking and sucking them all over and sending Jen’s hips bucking back and forth.

Something poked against Jen’s thigh. Sue not only slipped on a strap on, but made it invisible. And somehow, this made it far more erotic than before. Sue’s unseen cock poked Jen in the lips and drove her to more passionate cries. Sue literally dove down and feasted on Jen’s luscious tits to really get her going for her.

Just a little bit more, and Sue held her hands against Jen’s body. Very casually, she roamed all over the woman’s body until she pulled back and dragged her cock all the way against her. The constant begging, oh yes, this was perfect, perfect indeed. 

“Fuck me!”

Well, Jen could not have made it clearer what she wanted, if she tried. Sue just grinned and grabbed Jen’s hips. She leaned in and pushed down into her.

Sue dove down and motorboated Jen’s heaving chest while she fucked her. The Invisible Woman sucked on She-Hulk’s glorious emerald colored honkers and made her cry out in pleasure. Sue licked, kissed, and sucked. She stimulated She-Hulk with her hands as well.

This was really good and Sue needed the sexual relief. Thankfully, She-Hulk had been more than down for it. Oh, yes, she was very much down for it, and Sue pounded her pussy, extremely hard. She rocked back and forth, and kept slamming down into her.

She-Hulk wrapped her walls around her lover and encouraged her to go in. Something had to give, and She-Hulk’s mind was going to give out from the pleasure. And there was a whole lot of pleasure, as Sue smashed down into She-Hulk’s pussy and continued to ride her to the edge and several steps beyond.

Jen bucked her hips up and came for her lover. Sue rocked back and forth. The durability of this toy had been tested when She-Hulk’s inner walls squeezed down onto her. Every thrust drove her a little bit deeper and made Jen clamp down onto her.

She-Hulk tapped a gusher, and Sue rode her orgasm. Into one of her own. The high tech sex toy collected her juices and spilled them all over Jen. The two lovely heroines indulged in each other with Sue pounding deep into Jen and rocking her back and forth.

Sue pulled out of Jen and then smiled. 

“Roll over.”

Like the bitch she was, Jen obeyed her mistress. Her ass stuck up in the air, and Sue slammed a finger, completely slick and hot with some kind of oil, deep into Jen’s ass. Sue vigorously anally fingered Jen and reminded She-Hulk that all of her holes belonged to the Invisible Woman..

Now, Sue rose up and pressed her breasts against Jen’s back. Oh, Jennifer really hoped she could have a chance to turn around and worship them. Sue’s cock had been at the tip of her ass.

“Your ass is mine, Walters.”

With a big smile, The Invisible Woman rammed her cock into She-Hulk’s ass and filled it from behind. The high tech sex toy proved that Reed was not the only one who could invent some fantastic gadget. And this one had a high marketing potential. Especially when she could tell the world it withstood the tightness of She-Hulk’s ass and her pussy as well. Oh, those delicious thick green globes bounced and Jen could do nothing but sit back and take it right up the ass. And Sue gave it to her.

“You are a naughty girl who gets off on being anally fucked. You know that right.”

Jen knew that and accepted it. Oh, she was a bad, bitch, bitch indeed and needed her ass plugged. Sue just clung on tightly to her ass, and pounded Jen from behind. Jen received an orgasm. Oh, compliments to the bed, which withstood a lot of punishment during this romp ,although not as much as her ass did.

Sue plowed Jen and rode out the orgasm. Her hands pressed a little bit deeper and filled Jen’s ass until Sue finally lost it and came inside of She-Hulk’s ass. Oh, it was fantastic to feel her release. 

She-Hulk quivered and shook all over the bed. Her pussy leaked out a whole lot of cum as Sue kept pounding her hard in the ass. Sue really left her impression on Jen and stretched out the ass of the Sensational She-Hulk with that invisible dildo. 

Patent pending, although Jen could help her with that one too.

The release of Susan Storm had been achieved. She finished riding Jen’s ass, the marks where her hands were a sign of her triumph. Sue pulled out of Jen and left her on the bed, a drooling mess.

“Welcome to the team.

If filling in for Ben, meant getting filled up by Sue, well Jen thought she would enjoy her time on the Fantastic Four. 

**End.**


End file.
